


All晰（嘎晰结局）走心污 | Perfect Match

by 95gas



Category: all晰（嘎晰结尾）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95gas/pseuds/95gas





	All晰（嘎晰结局）走心污 | Perfect Match

Cp：all晰（清水杨晰、昱晰、龙晰，带部分滴滴哲晰，高铁嘎晰并结尾）  
等级：NC-17  
预警：非rps未来世界ABO-AU/人设ooc/性爱描写/HE

很荣幸能为B站祁不苦太太的“All晰 | 假如恋爱对象和时长都由系统决定”视频的配文  
https://www.bilibili.com/video/av48213140?from=search&seid=3241906272912358121  
好开心哦我真的好开心！

壹  
2119年，科技已然十分昌明，人类的吃喝睡工等生理数据全都被M系统网罗其中，社会的一切都尽在它指掌内有序发展。

在全新的时代，omega是繁衍生物链的顶端，但即便如此，还是会因为信息素的迷乱，导致alpha及beta对omega们带有许多情感纠葛:强迫、争夺、嫉妒…这些都太容易引发纷争，不够理智。

M系统并不满足于只在理智文明中居上，它希望所有的一切规整有序，文明的情感狩猎，它也想化作制式条理可循的规律。

人心是它不断进化、升级想要掌控的尽头，但人心的变化，实在令到这聪慧的机器也有失灵的时候。

如果，设立1000份情感样本，1000次模拟，就能摸出大概的情感发展模式，它是否能彻底推导出人心这道复杂的方程式呢？

于是，M系统的首次千人千次恋爱模拟正式拉开帷幕。

阿云嘎结束工作之后，便马不停蹄赶到恋爱模拟的战场。

“Pebble，告知约会地址。”

“主人，本次约会地点溪湖大厅，约会时间19:00。”

“还好，没迟到，Pebble，我看起来怎么样。”阿云嘎冲着车子后照镜吹了个口哨。

“主人，您看起来很帅，您的约会对象会对你满意的。”

阿云嘎指捻顶发，“Pebble，能别那么官方么，轻松点。”

“Pebble有责任为主人树立信心，以便促成约会成功几率。”

“嘿！”阿云嘎敲敲手里鹅卵石状的迷你机器人，果不其然，它发出了十分生硬的“ouch”痛呻，似乎是某出电影里生拉硬拽的剪辑音频。

“Pebble，我的约会对象，有什么特征吗？”

“恕我不能透露主人，M系统解析，人类热衷惊喜。”

“谁知道是不是惊吓呢？”

甲壳虫式的无人电瓶车上的电子地图，显示他离溪湖大厅越来越近。

他真的，很久没那么紧张了。

溪湖大厅是M系统专为此次的千人千次恋爱模拟开设的大型综合体，地下一至三层分别是折叠车库、娱乐场，地面一至三层是影院、健身房、图书馆，第四层是接驳五至六层的消防架空露天花园。

约会的地点是五层的空中餐厅。

王晰已经久候多时，甚至带了些情绪，上餐的侍应生为了免去他的麻烦，特意将装好的水果利口酒酒瓶搁置到他的桌面。

这真是太糟糕了。

还好座位旁有一睹半人高的迷你生态小墙可供他解闷。

不过，好久好久没有这样放松了。

在王晰座位边的生态小墙模拟海底主题，充斥闪粉的人造海水每隔10分钟会有一次细小旋浪，叫不出名字的黄绿小鱼，则是搭载有各自物种习性的高仿生物机器人，悠悠然然地追随嬉闹，不知危险地靠近浪眼，无数次被混着沙和贝壳的浪卷的脑花昏糊，照样能快快恢复振作，继续畅游。

真好。

有一只背鳍带有闪电花纹的小黑鱼不幸被卡在了连接排水槽的气泵边缘，正在苦苦挣扎，王晰的掌巴在玻璃幕墙边拍打，试图以震动帮那小东西，这时候他的Pebble制式化地提醒道：“主人，生态墙内的生物无须理会，十分钟后勤务人员会处理。”

“那它就没命了。”

“主人，这条鱼只是机器人。”

王晰有些气馁。

环顾周围，参与这次恋爱模拟的人们，也不过被M系统看成是进行恋爱实验的机器人吧，被支配的感觉，真不好。

“哦，转一下就行。”

“嗯？”

王晰听到生态墙发出轰隆，接着眼前湖蓝光亮的海水中膨胀了水母大小的泡沫，幼细的闪片海沙冲涌之上，接着，一点点褪下。

那条身背闪电的小鱼终于挣脱桎梏，恢复生机，全赖幕墙后的拧动造浪键的好心人。

那人有双明亮无垢的眼，不知为什么，王晰觉得那人，也给他的心中一瞬闪电般的震击。

他的掌悄然抚在幕墙玻璃上，好奇怪，原本冰冷的一面贴在掌中，竟也慢慢有了温度。

啊，那人的掌也正贴着玻璃。

王晰祈祷这是他初次的约会对象。

“拜托了就是他吧！”

阿云嘎看着鱼鳞般黄绿金的细碎海沙像纱帘一样挂下来，幕墙中的海水朦胧，细小微沫未散之时，他先是看到模糊但引人入胜的面庞，渐渐地，一双纤秀滢水的微眯眼睛清晰起来。

“哎呀。”阿云嘎嘴里心里一块感叹。

“谢谢你救了他！”王晰拐出隔间，伸出手和那人握了一下。

“在我的家乡，鱼可是很神圣的。”阿云嘎没能忍住那一刻悸动，结束和王晰窝掌时，食指轻轻扫过他的掌央。

“就是！多可爱的鱼！尽管它是假的。我很反对M系统那道理论，仿生机器人也有活下去的权利呢。”王晰低开眼，感到自己耳尖烧烫，不知为何能自熟地就和眼前人埋怨起来。

“警告，请勿发表敏感言论。”Pebble警告道。

“所以，怎么称呼我们这位‘胡萝卜’英雄呢？”王晰心里骂着迷你机器人不人道，面上却淡笑着和阿云嘎搭讪攀谈。

王晰有一点不好，和熟人在一起嘴就特别毒损，可是这也是第一次见那人呢？

怎么就自熟起来给别人起外号了？难道自己也被植入芯片了吗？

“阿云嘎，你呢？软心肠？”阿云嘎皱皱鼻歪头笑。

“王晰。”

“主人，您的约会对象已就位，请到B区就坐。”阿云嘎的pebble不合时宜打破了他们的温馨时光。

王晰和阿云嘎心里同时骂娘。

“我不走了怎么地吧！”阿云嘎叠肘在胸前和pebble耍流氓。

几个勤务人员不久后就围了过来，原本轻松闲适的氛围立时被砸破。

周围的人也不免行注目礼，似乎视阿云嘎和王晰为异类，王晰清冷看着他们，为他们的麻木心生悲哀。

“怎么就…啊，有点遗憾。”阿云嘎摇摇头，情难自禁伸出手，王晰颇有风度勾笑，这回力道更重些，掌肉贴过来更踏实，连抽开时，指肚都能在阿云嘎掌央划了明显的触感。

“怎么不是他呢，pebble？”

“抱歉主人，您的抱怨我以上传至M系统，系统会根据您的本次偶遇产生的情感心理纳入所有约会的分析之中，感谢您的配合。”

“我并不想配合！”王晰砸了砸餐桌。

“啊，对不起，我迟到了。”此时，王晰首次的约会对象恰巧迈入了隔间。

王晰呵一口气，没想到对方那么年轻。

他多大？瞧起来至多20出头，用很久以前的话来说，只是只小奶狗罢了。

“没事没事，坐吧。”王晰摆摆手道，“我们看看约会的有效期吧。”

男孩展开自己的pebble，有些紧张，王晰喷鼻，被他的笨拙青稚稀释了不少之前的不愉快。

“12小时。”男孩哈一声，听起来像松口气，也有点遗憾意味。

他们并没有浪费多少时间，只用了二十分钟就搞掂了晚餐。时间短暂，王晰决定和约会对象借用六楼的临时约会套房。

那个叫高杨的男孩可爱纯挚，令王晰并无多少欲意，M系统的遴选机制以omega的意愿准则为最高，王晰在这点上占上风，高杨尊重他，决意这晚上的约会就是如清水般的斋谈素交。

“我最近可能不会想吃牛腩米线了。”王晰躺平，揉着腹部抱怨。

“太奇怪了，连我们的menu也是被系统分析过的，点餐可是乐趣，就这样被剥夺了，好遗憾。”

高杨规矩礼貌，绅士地和王晰隔了一只拳头的距离，谈了好些，心神松弛许多，原本第一次见这哥哥，还被他横眉竖直的怒气所悍，共享晚餐和几句秘话，才发现他不过是刀口心软的知心哥哥。

“晰哥，你之前和别人交往的时候，有没有什么特别独到的经验呢？”

“经验？”

王晰竭尽所能在脑海中翻找，对情感记忆的空缺开始惶恐，按理说这个年纪，是不可能没有任何情感经验及回忆的啊！

“我想不到，我想我们签字参与模拟之前，这些东西就都托管在M系统了吧。”王晰遗憾地看着高杨，同时也对参与这项计划产生了质疑。

他不喜欢被M系统监视的感觉。

“我问过我的pebble，他说心动的感觉很重要。”高杨叹息，“我也想体会那种感觉。”

忽地高杨捂着嘴叫出来，“晰哥，我…我不是说您不好…”

王晰嗤嗤笑，拉过他亲亲脸颊。

“我知道的。”

心动，王晰在心里说这个词，一遍又一遍，他看着约会套间主卧展开的天幕吊顶，漫天星河似乎都化作不久前餐厅生态幕墙中的那些散落闪片沙子，然后汇成那双异常明亮夺神的眼睛，反反复复咀嚼，王晰觉得那应该算心动的一种吧。

“很高兴，你是我的第一个。”王晰在晨光熹微之时，和高杨拥抱告别，小男孩有些羞赧，将下巴置到他的肩膀上磨蹭，“好可惜啊，只有12小时，我已经对哥哥有点心动了呀，pebble，可以延长约会时间吗？”

“主人，约会时间为之前你们核准过的，皆为系统既定，无法更改。”

“好吧！哎呀哥哥我上学要迟到了！我先走啦！Byebye！”

“Bye！”王晰登上甲壳虫状的无人驾驶电瓶车之时，高杨冲他招手“哥哥，你一定也会有心动的人的！”

王晰无言地微笑，对系统外美好的邂逅，和首次约会对象的友好祝福感到深深庆幸。

贰

阿云嘎结束和一位女孩的短暂约会，这令他舒了口气，没有什么比尴尬无言的互动更能让他心里五味杂陈的了，他决意到溪湖大厅的健身房举举铁，并且寄望热水淋浴能将汗水和心中的郁结一起冲掉。

“哎嘎嘎？”

？

王晰刚从三层图书馆借了几本音乐期刊，从开放式阶梯走到二层lobby就看到健身房门口闪现了陌生又熟悉的身影。

会是他？

还真是！

阿云嘎运动过，浑身上下云蒸雾罩着汗水，衣衫汗糊紧贴麦黝的身姿，平添不少雄浑气息。

王晰捏算，对于自己不在“特殊时期”之内愈发感叹。

参与恋爱模拟项目中的Omega，有权利选择心意的alpha解决发情期的“特殊烦恼”。

“晰晰？你怎么在这里？你约会对象呢？”阿云嘎就着王晰喊他的规律也用叠字，天真佯装着明知故问。

再见到王晰，阿云嘎感到惊讶，而当惊讶褪去之后，心情被喜悦满满侵占，对于昨晚的“救鱼”的意外之举，他也解读为科学之外的玄学，冥冥之中，那条带着闪电细纹的小鱼儿，大抵真的是神性的化身，无意间在为他和王晰穿针引线。

王晰的气味没有什么变化，这证明他昨天并没有和约会对象发生什么。

希望今天有机会。

“哦我结束约会了，时间挺短，才12个小时，小弟弟还上学呢，我可下不去手。”王晰瞧着阿云嘎的汗巾快从肩头滑下，牵了尾稍快速搭在他颈边去，还稍稍按按。

“我不小了，我都16啦！”阿云嘎打趣道。

“有那么‘成熟’的16岁鲜肉吗，不会是2096年的吧，哈哈哈。”王晰一笑眼睛就挂着弯月亮，带水的眸子里堆星闪烁，一呵一息，鼻尖颊面铺盖淡淡的潮粉，嘴唇涌动出两片小山丘的“M”状缓坡，即便带点小小恶意的调笑，但因为这样由衷欢快的神情，看得叫人十分心动。

阿云嘎认真看着王晰，打算和着他音继续聊，可惜——

“主人，您有了新的约会对象，约会地点，溪湖大厅一层影院。”

“啊，破系统啊破系统！”王晰抿唇，有点失落地把脑瓜垂下，阿云嘎不知该说什么，转而点点王晰手中的期刊。

“去约会之前，看看这期刊，49页有惊喜！”阿云嘎的手逆流而上，划过王晰的臂肘，接着回转至颈上的毛巾轻捏。

王晰抬头就被炙热的眼神烫得往回缩身子。

“好。”

阿云嘎byebye手挥了挥，才允许自己垂头丧气到盥洗室里。

喷头调整到最大的冷水，都降不下他的邪火。

“pebble，为什么不是王晰？”

“约会对象为随机挑选，M系统在为您创造不期而遇的新鲜感。”

“我和他遇到两回了，这才是不期而遇啊。”阿云嘎在花洒下愤懑怒吼，最后的啊声闹得隔壁淋浴间的客人有些不愉快。

“嘛呢？我们办事呢！”

一对速配情侣正在“办正经事”。

阿云嘎挫败地敲撞墙壁，手哦圈为自己解决疑难，他满心里都想着海洋生态幕墙后天降的小狐狸。

哎。

下午的影院里没有多少人，王晰准时抵达，屏幕上放着些开映前的广告，花糊霓光的色彩，将他映衬地美绝惊艳。

“你好，我是李向哲。”

“约会对象确认，可开始约会。”

王晰看壮悍精实的新约会对象坐下来，有些不自在。

似乎身体有些发烫。

“我建议我们直接到约会套房上床，因为你好像进入了发情期。”李向哲轻声挨着王晰的耳畔建议。

对初次见面的人直白地提议“上床”，哦王晰拎出他心里的评分牌给李向哲写了个“D”，但事实上他很不幸，被这样连锁的生理反应defeat。

而且他对于李向哲同样拥有醉人沉浑的低音嗓，感到心绪紊乱。

为什么不在半小时前就发情呢？

王晰第一次因为自己omega身份感到困扰，从未如此身为低瞧omega的自己。

“我去一下洗手间。”王晰撑身站起来，双腿却似灌了混凝土般沉重酸软。

“约会套间我会通过pebble告诉你的。”李向哲似乎对这次意外的情事颇感洋洋自得。

“pebble，omega应急请求，要求使用特权。”

“请说出意向应急对象姓名。”

“阿云嘎。”王晰想都没想，带些焦急地低低哭吼。

“抱歉，阿云嘎已进入新约会，无法匹配，请重新选择意向对象。”

“操！”

从洗手间出来的时候，王晰看到阿云嘎端着可乐和爆米花的套组，头上戴着小兔子头饰，有些百无聊赖，他身边的男孩，正指着全息影讯帷幕点选电影。

有那么一瞬间，阿云嘎觉得被熟悉的视线锁定，回头看，正好看到王晰两颊通红地被一个高个子男人搂揽入怀。

他们在洗手间里“办事”了？

阿云嘎叹息，嚼着吸管如腊嘎吱嘎吱。

恋爱模拟真操蛋。

约会套房换了一间，里面的墙纸是文献资料里读到的那种牙膏暗绿，视觉效果上恰能缓解发情期情潮地泛滥焦灼，李向哲带着王晰到盥洗间快速冲了个澡，淋浴时王晰别过脸不去接李向哲的亲吻，只是催促着快些，李向哲充分尊重他，转而帮手为王晰揉捏紧张的肌肉，浴液泡泡慌慌乱乱地通过李向哲的拥抱带到王晰身子各处，除了嘴唇和埋有omega腺体的后颈处。

“我不想在这里，去床上。”

李向哲喉头低嗯，将王晰柔柔掼到床上去，本想趁着昏暗捏着阴茎就这样捅进来，王晰按着他的腹部，从有些昏糊的神思中恢复神智，“套子！”

李向哲在床屉众多类型里挑了草莓味的套子，王晰可讨厌草莓香精那股子化工味了。

他也不喜欢被从后面插进去，太像畜生了，碍于李向哲表现还算绅士和稳重，他才没多大指谪，再说了眼前最重要的就是平息体内的骚动。

王晰看着床头的香薰蜡烛，薄荷绿和云白渐变色彩的磨砂玻璃让他不好受，突然间又想到昨天看到海洋生态墙的对面，被幽蓝海水和闪闪碎沙隔住的阿云嘎，他有些疼。

他的心有点疼。

那小杯的香薰蜡烛烧掉一滴滴眼泪，替他哭泣。

李向哲挺卖力地吸吮王晰股间情穴因为发情期淌出的情液，唧唧嘬嘬弄出刺耳的音节，王晰埋着枕头闷呻缓吟，用双手捂着耳朵，不想下边被亵弄时听觉也被强奸。

一下、两下、三下，王晰觉得自己被抽出泵入之时，像极碗里盛的半粘面团正被大汤匙搅弄。

三次一千下的时候，王晰不痛不快地射精，李向哲抽插往复，似乎还意犹未尽。

“能不能停下。”王晰挪挪头，只露出一只眼，李向哲被他的脆弱震撼，悻悻退出来，抛丢在王晰的腰窝上。

“pebble，我和李向哲的约会时间有多长？”

“主人，还有36小时。”

M系统这时候的“体恤”恰恰是最残忍的，王晰感叹到Omega的发情期竟然如此漫长。

他有些绝望着把身体浸入浴缸。

此时阿云嘎正疲于应付话唠但聊天无甚营养的约会对象。

“你知道吗我的声乐老师真的挺好玩的，第一次见他感觉‘哗好凶一男的！’但是处久了真的发现他是老母鸡，吃喝睡学什么都管，管了海了去了，简直以为他就是个海军，原来我们都管他喊老师老师，后来直接痛快喊晰哥，客气了还扣我们学分。”

“你们老师是不是叫王晰？”阿云嘎突然来了精神。

“啊，是啊，特好玩，而且他其实特别心软，平常老损我们，可是也确实心疼我们呢，嘎子哥你怎么起了反应啊，我刚刚吸那一下是不是挺舒服？”

阿云嘎不好意思说他突然兴起是因为想到了王晰，掩饰着往约会对象的嘴里戳戳。

“挺不错的，你为什么来这里。”

“我们老师是个体验派，唱歌也是谈恋爱也是，我不记得他为什么要来这里了，我的记忆被托管了，可能又一大部分因为希望遇到他，老师说了多谈恋爱，对学习也有好处啊。”

阿云嘎摸摸约会对象的脸，“你真可爱。”

学生那么可爱，老师自然更可爱了。

阿云嘎这一夜不算难熬。

王晰从盥洗间里出来时，李向哲已经在床上摊大字睡得口歪斜涎，王晰再纤细，那也是182的大个子，他只能从衣柜里抽出薄毯，到沙发对付一下。

忽然公事包露出一角才唤回他的记忆。

“期刊，49页有惊喜。”

王晰这样注重阅读顺序的人，今晚也破例了。

直直翻到49页，他一瞬有种被解救的感觉。

“音乐剧演员阿云嘎初登大众强档综艺《心声卡位战》，首秀震撼全场。”

阿云嘎正坐在绒面座椅上，露出王者般意气风发的微笑，从容淡然。

“啊，嘎嘎。”王晰展开期刊，让平面的阿云嘎瘫睡在他心房之上，pebble无言，默契把客厅转换为天幕模式，王晰半蜷在菱纹沙发上，枕着带有阿云嘎的美梦酣眠。

叄

王晰觉得这36小时可太难熬了，终于，这样强扭的别扭在倒数完成之后挥发殆尽，李向哲的友好告别他都觉得可爱起来。

“哦，对不起，我是干扰你正常判断的那一个。”李向哲道，“如果说能在‘正常时期’遇到你，可能我的表现就更好了。”

“谢谢你，我的‘特殊时期’不算难熬。”王晰张开臂膀拥抱李向哲。

“说实话我得再睡一会，前两天…你太火辣了。”李向哲指着枕头，朝王晰比一个双手紧贴在下颌的姿势，他确实挺卖力地讨好着王晰的，对此王晰感到抱歉。

迈出套房时，他也恰好遇到从对门闯出的阿云嘎。

“啊，是你！”王晰扯出勉强的笑。

为什么要在这里看到他呀。

恐怕，阿云嘎也闻到了自己身上同其他alpha交合的气味了。

嗯，他身上也有其他omega的气味，而且还挺熟悉。

“老师！老师！！”

“哎呀这不是roger吗！”王晰面上笑得滴蜜，心里却不断拧柠檬。

“嘎子哥这是我跟你讲到的老师啊！你看看是不是超级好看！声音也很好听！”

Roger小孩子心性没想太多，当这次约会做体验旅行，无甚牵挂，不知道身旁师长和临时约会对象各自的深沉心思。

“嗯嗯。”

“老师我回去补好作业再传你哈，我下一场约会要来了！”

“穿那么少小心感冒。”王晰从学生颈边掏出绞进去的兜帽，妥妥盖到小朋友后背。

“嘎子哥mua！byebye！”

“bye！”

阿云嘎步到王晰旁边，两人并肩走的时候，步幅不小心同步，“有时候真羡慕那些孩子，游戏心态完全不当真，不合适的就下一个。”

“谁说不是啊，我在想这个恋爱模拟，会不会本来就是一场阴谋什么的，遇到的人一个比一个糟糕，等到后来你累了、乏了再也不想抗争，就骗自己其实现在拥有的人就是最好的。”

“哇真的好丧啊王老师，真不像我昨晚听到的你。”

“嗯？”

“我和roger在…那什么的时候，他也不停说到你，你真是个好老师。”

“啊啊我不听，这感觉像另类的3p。”王晰尴尬哈哈，同时也没由来有些吃味。

“我不会3p的，嗯，不好意思冒犯你了。”阿云嘎吐吐舌，对王晰双掌合十。

“叮叮——”

“系统公告，请所有参与恋爱模拟项目的人员，于午间至四楼空中花园集合，匹配约会方式，调整为圆桌约会模式。”

“你看，M系统可真是会玩人。”阿云嘎颇夸张地甩开臂膀摊手向上，特别无奈。

“看看座位表，pebble。”王晰亲昵的把阿云嘎的手臂折到身侧。

“王晰，C区10号位。”

“阿云嘎，C区11号位。”

“我们挨着坐！yeah!”阿云嘎伸出手要和王晰give me five，王晰兴奋蹦起来，五指不经意扣紧了阿云嘎的。

“我看了期刊了，你穿那件芥末黄的西装一点都不显黑，挺帅的。”王晰学他吐舌头，步履轻盈转身松开了手。

“那中午见了，嘎嘎同学。”

“好。”

阿云嘎心间鼓噪，若山风呼啸。

溪湖大厅，空中花园圆桌约会现场。

“pebble，我阿云嘎看起来怎么样？”

“阿云嘎，音乐剧演员，2087年10月23日生，主要作品，《蝼蚁》、《最长的遗愿》…”

“哦妈的真是人工智障！”阿云嘎狠拍了一下抽风的掌中机器人。

“主人你十分靓仔十分英俊十分迷人。”pebble这个抖m被阿云嘎敲打一阵，言不由衷拼凑一些赞美敷衍。

“领结歪了。”

王晰从阿云嘎身后拍拍，左躲右闪和他闹，阿云嘎佯怒着抓紧他的手，又觉得会场中大家举止都斯文温雅，有些喧哗，才带着王晰落座。

“嗯？大龙？”

阿云嘎同班同学郑云龙也参与了恋爱模拟这项目，恰恰坐在王晰对面。

“嘿班长！你对象啊？”

“没，没有呢。”阿云嘎憨笑道。

阿云嘎倒是想啊，M系统不让！

坐在9号的是个半拉大的大学生蔡程昱，腼腆单纯，对于这样隆大庄重的场所有些眩晕，王晰很照顾他。

“哥哥你好香啊，我…我有点受不了。”蔡程昱很乖地往后挪椅子，怕自己的信息素侵扰到王晰。

王晰淡笑，体恤这刚刚分化的年轻alpha，拿出抑制喷雾往身上撒，“你刚刚分化吗，还没有适应吧。”

“嗯嗯，我…我尽量坐远一些就可以了，谢谢哥哥帮我取餐。”

阿云嘎看到王晰母性乱分泌，心中郁结又不好发作，僵笑频频。

圆桌约会的规则是，随机抽选匹配对象可以相处15分钟，然后接着换一轮，总时长两小时。

“临时约会对象，郑云龙，王晰。”

“哎哟班长对不住啦，嘿嘿。”

阿云嘎怒眼扯口，笑不由衷，目送老同学伴着王晰的腰肢离去，四楼露天花园有一半做下沉式，花团锦簇，葱郁丛丛，藏山藏人的好地方，郑云龙从来都是浪翻情场的alpha，谁知道这15分钟他会拿来干嘛？

“走啦。”阿云嘎身旁的女omega推拱他。

15分钟似乎很漫长。

阿云嘎期间接连灌了好几杯红酒，试图用微醺来遮掩自己因为嫉妒发酵的浮躁，但副作用就是女方给他在M系统上标出了“不稳重、没风度”的tag。

好讽刺啊，约会系统也和各类吃喝玩娱的评判app一样，随意给人贴标签，这也太片面了。

“班长！我回来了！”郑云龙抢过他准备吨吨下去的新一杯红酒。

“王晰呢？”

“下一轮了吧，不过班长你真的眼光毒，王晰真不错，真的挺有味道的。”

“你们做了什么？你亲了他吗？”阿云嘎心头忽然翻涌妒海，拎着郑云龙的领子低吼。

“哎哎别激动别激动，我只是和他说了说你的事，干嘛啊！”

“你可别瞎来。”

“也难说，万一匹配了他就是我的呢。”

“你妈的M系统！唔——”

“阿云嘎我跟你开个玩笑你可别当真！出言谨慎！小心被放逐，你想想你的事业！”郑云龙对着赶过来的勤务人员wowwow打发，低声劝告着老班长。

放逐？

阿云嘎认真思索了这个问题，他原来是从哪里来的，会被放逐回到哪儿？

他什么都不记得了。

圆桌约会进行一半时，王晰逃了出来。

找起阿云嘎挺容易，他一回头就看见他了。

“我第一轮就逃了，啊呀我被嫌弃地不行，受不了。”

“我也是，好些个alpha都特别自大，我还遇上了我第二个约会对象，有点尴尬。”

阿云嘎抓着王晰的手不放，“相比之下，你对第二个约会对象的感觉会不会好些？”

“总之还是无感。”王晰保留地回答，软性折磨他。

“叮叮——”

“圆桌约会结束，总匹配成功率7.9%，任务失败。”

“你看，我就说了，乱锅炖没好果子吃。”阿云嘎说道。

“真的，体验太可怕了。”王晰轻轻将指穿插到阿云嘎指间扣紧。

就这样就好了，不要匆匆忙忙地像电视频道换台，也不要像看没营养视频那样快速拖进度条，就这样很老掉牙地待一会，普普通通地牵牵手就好了。

阿云嘎骨子里很old school。

王晰也是这种人。

“系统通知，18：00请全体参与人员留意pebble指派的约会指令，届时未匹配人员，将迎来新的约会对象。”

“嗷，真的烦透了，才不到一星期我就烦死了。”王晰已然厌烦了这样的约会模式，晚餐餐单逃不开他喜欢的食物，毫无新鲜感；短时约会像配种，待在20平方米的卧室里任人宰割太低微了；最要命是那种你明明知道自己是喜欢谁的，得违心迎合M系统去接触其他人的感觉真的如履薄冰。

“我们逃走吧！王晰！”阿云嘎说出这叛逆的话语时，心涛澎湃一股悲壮感。

刚有苗头的事业也好，被放逐也罢，不管了。

“我们去哪儿呀?”王晰很动容，这回儿知道阿云嘎也是对他倾心的，没什么比这更令他心甜的了。

“主人，请注意您的言论。”阿云嘎的pebble不客气地电了一下阿云嘎。

“你妈的垃圾石头！”

Pebble隔着阿云嘎上衣袋又电了他一回。

王晰松开指，离他远了一点。

溪湖大厅之外高墙入云，墙外真的有其他世界存在吗？为什么王晰怎么都想不起来那些情感的回忆了呢？

王晰被这种念头弄得惶恐。

“你怕了吗？”阿云嘎有些落寞。

“我是怕，你因为我受到伤害。”

王晰的手掌，细细熨在阿云嘎背上，抚慰有些躁动的alpha。

“也许今晚呢，今晚我们能成为互相的约会对象。”王晰揿着电梯扭，说完这话就躲入了电梯轿厢里。

阿云嘎在电梯合上之前摒开电梯门，拎起王晰的手狠重亲了一口。

“会的，我有强烈的预感。”

肆

王晰看着空气悬浮时钟离公告时间越近，他的心就越不安稳。

“主人，新的约会对象已经出炉，约会地点为溪湖大厅六层空中餐厅，座位C区。”

“老地方！pebble，是他吗？”王晰停下往复踱步的脚，兴奋地跳起来。

“他？主人，请给出详细人员姓名以供调查。”

“笨石头！我说阿云嘎！”

“恕我不可透露，您可依照个人喜好穿戴，今天是周六，白羊座幸运色为白色…”

“闭嘴。”

“…”

最终王晰还是在临时宿舍里挑拣了一件白色掺黑条纹的羊绒针织衫和纯黑的羊毛长裤，质地柔软且宽松，穿脱容易。

黑白，反正也有幸运色了吧，再说了白掺黑，让他想起阿云嘎。

“小闪电的对比色呀。”

如果真的是阿云嘎，那么他愿意立即跟他跑；如果不是，那将迎来另一场不痛不痒的露水之缘。

他惯于做最优和最坏两种打算，从不考虑折中。

于是，王晰抱着希望和绝望来到空中餐厅。

海洋生态幕墙里永远热闹，各色仿生鱼簇拥成一团争抢水藻，然后又被10分钟一次的墙内人工浪打晕，王晰觉得这真的很像这次恋爱模拟的人们，希望和失望很多次，还是打着精神加入这游乐场，有些人真的当玩游戏，没有心理负担，筹码随便甩，关门欢爱，开门拜拜；但有些人夹带了太多心绪，太当真了，每一次翘首期盼，每一次都落寞失望，因为过于随机因此患得患失，会不会以后都不敢再爱了？

王晰就是后者，对于在初次约会之前遇到阿云嘎，他感到后悔，原本他也大可无负担地做前者这种玩家的，只因为一眼，美错的一眼，他就有些飘然望我了。

那条被阿云嘎救过的小黑鱼，因为被植入对应的仿生记忆太短暂，已经记不得这位担忧过它生死的英俊男人，王晰敲敲玻璃，它回头迷糊地跳开，打旋游过，还是走了。

“没良心的小东西。”阿云嘎隔着玻璃用指弹小黑鱼。

“啊！嘎嘎”王晰趴着玻璃往侧边探头，掩不住笑意叫出来，后来又怕是M系统的捉弄，小心翼翼问着掌中的机器人。

“pebble，确认约会对象。”

“您的约会对象已就位，请开始约会。”

阿云嘎用力拍掌，接着拉开臂膀，王晰冲向他来个熊抱，阿云嘎搂着心上人颠起来，把他搁到半圆弧的沙发上。

王晰阻止了阿云嘎和他确认约会时间的举动。

“我们都不看好不好。”王晰央求他。

阿云嘎点点头，默许这样掩耳盗铃的行为也没什么不好，顺其自然，顺其自然。

“我猜猜，今晚上的是什么菜，可别上大骨头了！我都吃厌了！我发誓等这个结束我一定要去嗦个越南粉什么的，可把我腻得慌。”阿云嘎捏着筷子和勺子皱眉头。

“没事我可以帮你吃点，我也是吃牛腩米线吃坏了，这系统怎么回事，一般约会不都上什么鲍参翅肚吗，怎么老上这些还不让点单！”王晰也对这种因循个人喜好的上菜模式感到反感。

阿云嘎看到侍应端上大骨头的表情那可真的像被扼住喉咙般地无措。

“妈的我就知道。”

“换着吃换着吃就好。”王晰嘿嘿笑，看到阿云嘎把外套摘下来，眼神都亮了。

“啊，我无意…pebble说今天天秤座幸运色是黑色，我有那么一件衣服就套上了，还有小闪电呢，话说那天我救的小鱼就挺像这个…哎…晰晰我是黑白，你是白黑，我俩挺般配呐。”阿云嘎腼腆地扯扯自己的卫衣，对于无意间的默契他笑得特别甜。

“黑白配黑白配。”王晰用筷子钳了小一团米线在勺子上，在剐一羹牛腩垫在上头，送到阿云嘎口边。

“嗯！好吃！”阿云嘎夸张地啊了一声，瞪大眼睛赞不绝口。

礼尚往来，他也把一个小些的羊肋排骨头拆到剩下半根小拇指的长度，拧着递给王晰。

王晰捏着阿云嘎的腕心前倾身体，用门齿撕掉羊肋排，太小口了总是空空叼不起来，阿云嘎看出他不太好意思，本来想往回抽，伸开食指的时候王晰速速用舌尖挑扫一下，吸溜那口肋排狡猾地坐回沙发。

小狐狸真的太会撩了，阿云嘎被这样挑撩一番，觉着眼前美人才是5A级的美肉，口中肉已然凋零无味。

阿云嘎喝了些酒，不敢贪杯，怕时间无常，荒度了好时光。

且王晰总用噙酒般的美醉笑容看着他，他也早就醺醺然了。

“pebble，我需要预定约会套房。”阿云嘎对着pebble下指令。

“6楼临时约会套房已满，建议更改地点…”

“随便什么都好，快！”王晰倒是因为酒的后劲儿酵地眼发晕，浪起来胆子也肥了。

“0409号约会套房，位置，溪湖大厅C区。”

一跨上甲壳虫状的无人电瓶车，阿云嘎便急不可耐地将王晰搂在怀中亲吻，一周前他就该这么做了。

王晰的味道真好，因为omega饮入红酒像是酒渍了花果般清甜馥郁，秀致地唇口只得他自己小瓣，限定这情热的嗦吮不得牛饮，只能细细品辄。

连他的牙齿也都是小小的，呵呵笑的时候带着小小恶意嗑过来，最怕就是王晰这样的成熟男人，使着婴孩心性用他的门牙在他唇肚下啮噬，借着情欲练习磨牙，天真无邪的坦荡，仿佛做过头都会油生罪孽。

阿云嘎亲吻王晰的时候眉间蹙聚，表情和期刊上他表演的剪影一般戏剧化，有喜有悲交杂着，王晰笑着呵“你戏真多，是不是用那种眼神看人，到处放电，得手几率越高？”

“目前只有你上当。”阿云嘎诚实道，这回变本加厉连鼻子也皱上，全脸拧出柠檬态，王晰一时说不出话，觉得很熟悉，捧着阿云嘎的脸海派嘬一吻。

阿云嘎本来就是一个体验派，王晰说他戏多，可是他表演时，短短十分钟演唱就是模拟了一次恋爱啊，有决绝有痴缠有仰望，绝对不是假的。

缠吻王晰的时候，他更是入戏啊。

“我…”

王晰摇摇晃晃用拇指和食指捏住阿云嘎的嘴唇，挤了挤变鸭鸭嘴，再很夸张地嘬一口。

“我不听，嗝。”王晰打了个酒嗝，他怕阿云嘎说出他一样想说的话，一句“我爱你”太沉重了，万一又是短短的12小时，岂不是浪费时间和情意。

M系统真毒啊。

到了靠近湖边的约会套房，王晰抢先一步仗着酒意把门打开，抠好阿云嘎的衣领把他往里面带，阿云嘎笑呵呵地任由大小孩小狐狸处置。

“能不能直接做爱？”阿云嘎没有说“上床”或者“办事”，他问他们，能不能“做爱”。

“ok啊，但可能我们剩下来的时间不多，也许就像上次那样圆桌约会那种，一轮才15分钟，阿云嘎，你能坚持15分钟那么长吗？不会，很短吧？听上次roger说，你好像不太行。”

“你试试不就知道了？”

阿云嘎把王晰拱到床上起，掀起他的白底黑纹针织衫，在柔软细腻的腹部上吹呼呼，王晰被弄得痒酥酥，后来又老实下来，阿云嘎用带有胡茬的下巴从他腹肚一直推到胸口，因为针织衫卡在王晰的胸脯上，他都看不到阿云嘎的脸，只觉得自己乳尖被咬啮地酸痒麻扎，当王晰从套头针织衫挣扎出来时，他才看到阿云嘎正像用畚箕颠豆儿一样用舌尖来回上下地掸自己的乳尖。

当王晰看到自己那么做的时候，阿云嘎更是恣意地用门牙揪撷起其中一粒乳蒂，牵出一段距离，又速速松口，拖长又挣断的涎液颤绞在王晰两粒细密乳蒂上，又被指头匀开随着戳弄揿埋在乳晕中，之后才因为阿云嘎抚弄王晰身上其他的部位充膨显出润泽的光。

“啊，真好…抱紧一点…”

阿云嘎听到王晰不经心吐出这些话，却很入心地妥料他，因少时颇多苦难炼出茧的指掌溯流直上从王晰腹面游指低掠到胸乳和锁窝时，就这样短时缓速的抚摸，便让王晰吁喘出低沉醇醉的呵叹，细腻的皮肤先行泣到湿润微黏，散珠的汗雾像他们初遇时见过的海中碎沙，粼粼浮光地挂在王晰锁窝和胸骨。

阿云嘎循迹，也因为酒后脱水渴望水分，一点点饮，往上最丰富的水源地是王晰的唇和眼：因为情欲烧得不理智，所以omega嘴唇上黏着他必须分泌自救的唾涎；眼中积攒着汪瀛欲滴的眼泪，那些或因怨毒M系统乱点鸯鸯谱所流露的脆弱液体，王晰不可能承认那些是眼泪，这些东西太沉重了，他不愿意把时间浪费在哭泣上。

王晰也不是躺着就等着吃的小气包，轻揉阿云嘎栉比的肌节肉块，也帮着他撕掉碍事的卫衣和黑色单宁裤，小口把阿云嘎的耳肉叼着又从下颌吮到喉结，不知为什么，他觉得阿云嘎喉结上少了些啥，狠劲儿嘬出半个拇头大小的瘀斑后，王晰便有了踏实感，阿云嘎开玩乐哦一声“好疼呀，你真是属狐狸，还咬人。”

“我属牛，我老牛吃嫩草，开心了吗？小弟弟？”王晰用鼻尖拱拱阿云嘎的下巴，抚摸着他认定爱人的肩膀让他不要生气。

阿云嘎的身材壮硕不假，但没有给人笨重的夯夫感，每一块肌理都有力的含蓄美感，没有令人觉剑拔弩张的侵犯感，摇摇扥扥的爱弄时阿云嘎可真的就像期刊中描述的“拥有草原男儿般的骁勇”。王晰带着爱意看着阿云嘎在他之上，天幕吊顶似乎都要融掉过分的热意之中了，那么多星星都不及阿云嘎一双眸亮，要是真的能和他逃，去他妈的M系统，一起到草原上策马集星追月，那也不是不好啊。但当王晰被阿云嘎分开腿以指戳捅情穴的时候，那样的幻想也被甜蜜地戳破。

“看来床头的润滑剂用不上了。”阿云嘎吮吮指尖缠着的浓稠情液，看到王晰笑嘻嘻噘着嘴，忍不得渡过去一吻，王晰第一次尝到自己的滋味，惊诧这太超过，换以前…以前？

不过这人是阿云嘎，他想怎么样都行。

可以哦，都行，王晰遇到阿云嘎就愿意把底线一退再退，他从来不知道原来自己可以双标地那么厉害。

点选套子的时候王晰有些紧张，别啊别是草莓味，好恶心啊，主要是第二次约会时的性让他感到不堪，他不想回想自己动物性的一面。

“我讨厌草莓味的套子。”阿云嘎和王晰同时异口同声道。

“香味太人工。”“而且还是荧光粉的。”

王晰再度补充：“皮肤黑就别穿亮色。”

“噫…”阿云嘎坏笑地嘬他的唇颊，“来吧，挑一个。”

“点指兵兵点三点就是它！”

“柠檬我喜欢！可以吗？”

王晰点头之后，阿云嘎就用牙撕开了铝箔。

“哦哟，是荧光黄的，你说我我这件雨衣穿还是不穿？”

王晰看了一眼阿云嘎手中的套子，“呿，透明的！”

“而且超薄的哦…”

阿云嘎捏着储精囊，王晰默契地帮他推到茎底，顺带敲摸用指头圈了一下粗度，“哇…”阿云嘎挑眉，“拜托这真的不短。”王晰空气里撕拉链闭嘴，半是道歉弥补性质张开腿，秉着阿云嘎的性器挑到情穴，圆小一圈因为阿云嘎爱抚已经松软水沛，穴周微微有些潮粉充血，王晰眯眯眼，抬头看阿云嘎，舔着唇拿他有些把持不得的表情做调情的配菜，挑撩地更湿润时，阿云嘎便承接他的任务，自顾用阴茎从王晰的球囊底部滑蹭，插进去时毫无艰涩感，顺滑柔黏像内穴长出一只肉腴的掌，撑开又揉揉捏捏把阿云嘎的欲孽收拢牵进去。

王晰感到被阿云嘎的肉刃那样钝钝地锯入又剌开，身体就感到酸朽了，完全不想挣脱，具体会被阿云嘎带来的爱意和肉欲锯成几瓣他无从计算，阿云嘎又几回急速抽出阴茎，他觉得灵魂就悄悄被泵走了似的，而当阿云嘎再度插入，满涨的器物闯进来，带电的热流就一路充填，滋养干涸的神魂。王晰一直以为他是少数不受信息素和性别干扰，有骨脊的omega，不会过于耽于性爱，但今晚和阿云嘎在一起，他脑海里的条例都要被废除了。

阿云嘎看着王晰昂首挺喉，那样脆弱无设限的展露空洁的颈部，摸到王晰肩胛到后颈处时，王晰闭着的眼就睁开，嘴唇轻蠕，快到看不见，凑近看他再说一遍，说大声一点，他又鲠着喉说一次。

他听清楚了，王晰说“标记我。”

说到患得患失，阿云嘎可才最是知道它的威力。

他特别希望得到王晰，他害怕这样突发奇想心血来潮毫无倚仗地标记，万一M系统将王晰判给了其他人，其他alpha会忍受一个被标记了的omega吗？这比令王晰怀上孩子更糟糕，最遭的结果是，王晰剜除omega腺体，成功的话会是一个beta，不成功的话，也许王晰会死去。

而天秤座的阿云嘎有服务型人格，他从来不愿意伤人的心，尤其是王晰的。

他决意假装听不见，并且更富技巧地给王晰更多的快乐。

比方说趁着王晰被他插肏地快要高潮时抽出东西，侧着身体将王晰的腿肢并拢，用性器操他夹紧的腿窝，叫他低头看看，“晰晰你看，两根…”性器捅到腿间热度逼人，火柴磷面般擦出火一样热麻麻，睡在崖边被狂风吹拂的那种危乐感，王晰低哭的声音微弱，身子若抖着骰子的骰盅晃动，慢慢他得趣了，举一反三夹紧腿间，紧挟着阿云嘎的阴茎往前带，臀肉因为款动漾出细微的肉晕，捉着阿云嘎的掌扶着自己的下乳捧叠，阿云嘎使了点劲儿，掌上才摒了小点丘，说胸部做满一年看看能不能大一些。

“一年？”王晰对时间特别敏感，身体僵直着侧着脸看着阿云嘎。

阿云嘎听王晰喃喃时间长度，噤声用鼻蹭着王晰面侧讨好，发誓以后不再乌鸦嘴，待王晰身体再度因为性爱松弛，阿云嘎便抽出沉甸的阴茎，王晰的情穴即便没有插入，也因为刚刚过火的磨蹭情动至极，阿云嘎抽出的时候，王晰腿间发出滋啵声响，淫液也随即淌湿了床品。

不得不说传教士姿势的经典很对他们俩的胃口，传统老牌但愉悦度确实百分之百，同样久远的清明18春好姿、日本相手48式、印度爱经72式都比不上这舶来的性爱招式。似乎能把一小时无限拖长，经久不衰地把快感堆叠，慢速缓放，张弛间都由爱人完全把控，从不出错。

最重要是，这样的姿势最能在性爱中看到对方的眼神，最柔软无防备捕捉对方最真实的想法。

阿云嘎真爱煞王晰一双眼和一对唇。

一直以来他以深邃哀愁的浓郁眉眼自得，却总觉得镜中自己的双眼因为眉压过有戾气，稍青时候因为不爱笑，皱着的眼总有倨傲，也因此他受了不少苦头。

王晰不同啊，纤秀舒展的眉和眼，似悠扬云朵伴着笑弯腰的月，笑意越浓，月牙状的眼梢好像就能笑乐地把人心割一道，心都快乐碎了，如果哭，那就是月亮被雨浇过闪金辉，浮水游光地摄人心魄。

真希望伴他日日夜夜，看他欢笑或欢乐地哭。

阿云嘎撑着床因为这些想法有些泫然，幸而在逆光位，王晰又在快慰中迷失看不真切，当鼻酸更深坠到喉咙，呻吟失真的时候，阿云嘎伏低，紧紧抱拥着王晰，更深重地插入泵出，嗅着王晰甜靡熟浓的香气，胸膛碾着他愈黏愈热的肤，入迷地沉在他身体里。

忽着王晰声嗓急急，啃齿入唇肚地发出吸吸噱噱的唱音，是声乐老师开嗓“DO RI MI”开口前起势时惯常会使用的那种的长呼急吐，但因为灭顶的爱欲，王晰怎么都不肯唱出“DO”这个音。

阿云嘎感到紧贴他时，自己腹部都在颤，王晰的腹吸吸凹凹，这样一运气又把自己吸地更深，湿润的甜穴原本松软粘腻，这会儿刻薄地拢紧收束起来，似乎要收缴自己，逼自己就范，阿云嘎往上一些急干，发现真的顶到王晰某处最最柔嫩的密区，只要戳到那里，再啃着王晰后颈的腺体，王晰就再也离不开自己了。

“啊啊啊啊，嘎嘎，我…我那里好怪啊！”

“嘎嘎你快点，求求你…求求你了好不好…”

阿云嘎亲亲喃喃嚅嗫的王晰，看他因为操得重或轻点头摇头，指头再度作乱比ok指掸过，像一个浪荡贝斯手在用拨片刮弦，他怀抱中的人型贝斯低低泣了，也被他弄得斜口流涎毫无形象可言，蹙眉有弛憨笑着射了浓浓糊糊，甜穴燠热滚叠着肉壁簇拥阿云嘎的性器，还在颤抖地往最里面收束，待alpha急急捣弄几十下，阿云嘎甜痒着腰谷才隔了套满满灌一大股精液，结褪掉，性器微微萎软，阿云嘎才搂着还未从激浪灵霄高潮中恢复神思的王晰退出去。

因为自己的器物抽出，王晰甜穴叫他堵着的丰足淫液甜水边唧唧啾啾地漫出，耻响联动，王晰被这种动静闹醒，才赧赧捉着阿云嘎的手一起跨到浴缸里。

阿云嘎看王晰枕着他的肩膀呼呼眠，憨地能吹小泡泡似的，乖觉柔软，惹人忍不住想蹭蹭。

“嗯…”王晰往上躺，浴缸的水就惊惶逃窜，争相溢出外。

阿云嘎想了想，还是把他擦干放回到床上去。

王晰醒来的时候，阿云嘎仍然沉睡着，他连说梦话也是蒙汉语交杂，文法有些混乱，但…超可爱。

王晰chu他一口在眉心。

阿云嘎捏捏王晰的手。

“主人，约会时间即将结束。”

“操！”

“我们还有多长时间！”王晰拉着阿云嘎的手窝在心口。

“还有二十分钟。”

“这不可能！这不科学！系统一定错了！”

阿云嘎忽然大叫。

“你？你看了约会时间？”

阿云嘎很是懊悔。

昨晚把王晰抱出浴缸时，他忍不住唤醒了pebble。

“pebble，我想确认我和王晰的约会时长。”

“五年。”

阿云嘎舒一口气，五年，够了，能陪他五年，就很够了。

“三年。”pebble无情补充。

“不怎么回事，不是五年吗？”

“一年。”

“操！”

阿云嘎未免时间流逝的太厉害，只能掩耳盗铃躺在床上绝望地倒数。

其实阿云嘎都没怎么睡。

他真的害怕一睁开眼就是一场梦。

王晰气冲冲扔给阿云嘎衣服，静默无言。

“我太害怕了，我怕这玩意又是什么破游戏，我，我认真了王晰，我…我想我爱你…我希望我们能一直在一起，可我太怕这是一场梦，我是说我从来没有得到过什么。”

阿云嘎手忙脚乱穿衣服，但仍然没有放弃解释。

“你知道吗阿云嘎，你真的很蠢！”

“我在进行其他约会的时候就在想，为什么让我先遇见你，先入为主太可怕了，我就觉得那个人是你，那该是你！”

王晰套着裤子的时候已经泣不成声。

“要是第二次第三次没有遇到你，我就会以为M系统出了bug，不过是愚弄我，但我今天觉得这东西就在愚弄我！”

“这东西就是在愚弄我们！”

阿云嘎待王晰穿上裤子之后就冲过来拥抱他。

“以前我会想，哦也就是两天前，我在健身房的时候，我想你只要不出现，我就不用想你了，老老实实被M系统配给随便哪个omega当个种马，老老实实结婚生孩子普普通通过一辈子就算了。”阿云嘎的嘴唇在王晰后颈间逡巡，他多么想失智着张开牙口，啃向亲爱的人的腺体，但因为现在有限时光的倒数，两人无戒备彻底打开心房的温存，让他觉得标记亦或不标记，已经完全不重要了。

“我他妈不！”阿云嘎大声吼。

“王晰…我要你”“阿云嘎…我要你！”

“我们逃吧，我们翻过墙！”王晰朝阿云嘎点点头。

阿云嘎亲亲他，拉着爱人闯出约会套房。

“警告，请二位注意举动，约会将会在15分钟后结束！”

“警告，请勿靠近警戒区！”

“警告…#%￥#￥%#@”

Pebble们再也不会叫唤了，它们被扔入了湖里。

阿云嘎和王晰先后踩着云墙的扶梯，越爬越高，直到他们看到溪湖大厅的建筑群微缩成巴掌大小。

接着，所有的一切，在瞬息间化为粉末。

翻过墙之后，有千百对情侣，阿云嘎和王晰定睛看，那居然是不同时期的他们。

有蒙古大汗与中原书生、有身着军服的战士们、各色装束的都是他们。

“恭喜王晰、阿云嘎达到完美配对。”

“1000次恋爱模拟，998次叛逃。”

“99.8%完美配对。”

“怪不得我觉得你感觉起来那么熟悉。”

“原来，我们早就已经认识和相爱了快1000次！”

两个爱人拥抱之后，双双化为粉末。

“故事怎么样？这个音乐剧。”阿云嘎叠肘于胸前，看伴侣的反应。

“你写的啊？”王晰有些震惊。

“喜欢吗？哎哟你夸夸我呀晰晰！我发现结婚以后你对我的爱就变质了。”

“你知道这个剧你搞出来多少个桥段我要写唱段吗？”王晰低声嘀咕，“哎呀我怀着好难受。”

“你说什么？有了？”

“啊，是啊，就那一次。”

“结婚两周年纪念我们去旅行？啊！我好厉害啊！”

“去你的！我的宝宝贝贝，本子是很好呀！可是我真的怕了，这个和声我要写多久啊？”

“不写了去他妈的！哪有你和小宝重要？”

阿云嘎把自己写好的剧本扔到一旁，夸张挎着亲爱的晰晰从露台走回室内。

王晰看了一半的报纸被吹回到封面。

“《心声卡位战》第三季战鼓擂响，首届首席阿云嘎携伴侣王晰即将担当飞行导师，婚后首度联袂登台引万众期待。”

Fin


End file.
